A self-powered pump and a heat driven liquid automotive circulating system have be disclosed in a Canadian patent application (No. 02628605) and PCT/CA2009/000631. The technology and the products based on the technology operate well now. However the concept used in above patent application can be expanded into more general situations. This means that the concept of the above pending patent can be used not only for transfer the heat from a higher place to a lower place, but also can transfer the heat to the place at the same level or a higher place. This patent application reflects our R&D progress in this topic.
The disclosed heat driven liquid automotive circulating system used in a solar heating system may bring following advantages to the system.
Comparing to the existing nature circulating unit solar water heater, the new system can put solar collector on the roof while the water tank is in building.
Comparing to the existing electric power pump forced circulation solar heating system, the heat driven solar heat automotive circulating system does not need electric power pump, expansion tank and controller.